Various electronic systems include frequency to time domain conversion and vice-versa. In one example, an impairment correction circuit estimates the error introduced into a signal by imperfections in the system and attempts to correct the errors by applying a modification to the signal. An interleaved analog-to-digital converter (ADC) includes an error correction circuit that estimates the error introduced in a digital sample stream by interleaving errors caused by imperfections, such as different offsets or gains, in the interleaved ADCs, and applies a filter to the digital sample stream to correct the errors. Many such circuits estimate the errors in the frequency domain and apply a time domain filter to correct the errors.